The Lion King Reborn
The Lion King Reborn is an upcoming 2019 American-South Korean animated epic, adventure, musical, and comedy-drama film directed by Rob Minkoff and Don Hahn from a screenplay by Irene Mecchi, Jonathan Roberts, Linda Woolverton, Flip Kobler, Cindy Marcus, Tom Rogers, and Jeff Nathanson. Based on the Lion King franchise, it focuses on four storylines: Simba (Matthew Broderick) taking his place as the rightful king, succeeding his father Mufasa (James Earl Jones) after his death by his younger brother Scar (Jeremy Irons); a subplot involving Timon and Pumbaa (Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella) searching for "Hakuna Matata"; Simba's daughter Kiara (Eden Riegel) meeting rogue cub Kovu (Jason Marsden); and Kion (Max Charles) leading his best friends Fuli, Bunga, Beshte and Ono (Diamond White, Joshua Rush, Dusan Brown and Atticus Shaffer) as the new Lion Guard. In addition to Broderick, Jones, Irons, Lane, Sabella, Riegel, Marsden, Charles, White, Rush, Brown, Shaffer, the film will feature returning cast members, including Rowan Atkinson, Jim Cummings, Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin, Andy Dick, Lacey Chabert, Julie Kavner and Jerry Stiller reprising their respective roles from previous films as Zazu, Ed, Shenzi, Banzai, Nuka, Vitani, Timon's Ma and Uncle Max. New additions include Sarah Paulson and Jeffrey Tambor. The first film produced by Mercury Filmworks, Walt Disney Animation Studios and Disney Television Animation, it is set to be released by Walt Disney Pictures, as well as being distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The Lion King Reborn also marks as the last film to be released by DisneyToon Studios after its defunct in June 2018. Animation began in January 2017 at Walt Disney Animation Studios with Minkoff, Don Hahn and Jon Favreau coming on board to direct alongside a large cast consisting mostly of voice actors and actresses reprising their roles from the original films and television series. The production lasted until February 2018. Additional production mostly took place at DisneyToon Studios shortly before its defunct. The film is set to be released in June 15th, 2019 on YouTube, celebrating the 1994 film's anniversary. Synopsis :"The new story retells a young lion named Simba, who is to succeed his father, Mufasa, as King of the Pride Lands when his evil younger brother Scar murders him in a massively wildebeest stampede; a subplot involving a meerkat and warthog duo named Timon and Pumbaa, who search a place as their dream home with no predators via the word "Hakuna Matata" (a meaning to "No Worries" in Swahili); Simba and Nala's daughter Kiara falling in love with Kovu, a male rogue lion from a banished pride that was once loyal to Scar; and Simba's second-born son Kion forming his new Lion Guard with best friends Fuli the cheetah, Bunga the honey badger, Beshte the hippopotamus, and Ono to defend the Pride Lands and protect the Circle of Life. It's kind of like ''The Lion King meets The Lion Guard."'' :―Nancy Kanter and Jon Favreau Plot * See also: The Lion King Reborn/Transcript A meerkat named Timon, who is a social outcast of his colony outskirts "the Pit of Shame", dreams for more in life than his colony's bleak existence hiding from predators, but is unconditionally supported by his mother Ma. One day, he is assigned as a Sentry, but his daydreaming nearly leads to the death of his Uncle Max by a trio of spotted hyenas Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. This marks the last straw for the colony before Timon leaves to find a better life. On the way, however, a wise mandrill named Rafiki helps, then teaches Timon about "Hakuna Matata", meaning "No Worries" in Swahili, and advises him to look beyond what he sees. Timon takes the advice unknowingly and observes a majestic place called Pride Rock to be his paradise home. He ventures there, but then bumps into a common warthog named Pumbaa, who suffers from demophobia-triggered flatulence problems. The two quickly form a bond and Pumbaa accompanies Timon as his acquaintance. As they arrive at Pride Rock, Timon accidentally pulls Pumbaa's tail to explosively pass a massive fart, causing nearby animals to faint. Following this, Timon and Pumbaa start to live in a small oasis behind the landmark while King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi's newborn son Simba is presented. Mufasa shows young Simba the Pride Lands and explains to him the responsibilities of kingship and the Circle of Life which connects all living things. Meanwhile, Mufasa's younger brother Scar covets the throne and plots to eliminate Mufasa and Simba so he may become king. He later tricks Simba and his best friend Nala — to whom Simba is betrothed — into exploring a forbidden elephants' graveyard, but Mufasa soon saves the cubs from the hyenas that are now in league with Scar. Though angry with Simba, Mufasa forgives him and explains that the Great Kings of the Past watch over them from the night sky, from which he will one day watch over Simba, especially him. Scar sets a trap for his brother and nephew, luring Simba into a gorge and having the hyenas drive a large herd of wildebeest into a stampede that will trample him. He informs Mufasa of Simba's peril, knowing the king will rush to save him. Mufasa saves Simba, but ends up hanging perilously from the gorge's edge. Scar refuses to help Mufasa, instead sending him falling to his death. While still looking for their dream home, Timon and Pumbaa accidentally encounter the stampede and fall into a river below. Scar then convinces Simba that the tragedy was his own fault and advises him to flee the kingdom and never return. He orders the hyenas to kill Simba, but he escapes. Later in the night, Scar tells the pride that Mufasa and Simba were killed in the stampede and steps forward as the new king with Shenzi's clan as his henchmen. With Timon and Pumbaa washed up, exhausted, the pair finally settle in a huge luxurious green jungle with the philosophy of "Hakuna Matata". Sooner enough, they rescue Simba on a desert floor before they raise him under their philosophy. Years later, Simba rescues them from a hungry lioness, who turns out to be Nala. She and Simba reunite and fall in love, and she argues with him to return home, telling him the Pride Lands have become a drought-stricken wasteland under Scar's reign. Feeling guilty over his father's death, Simba refuses and storms away. He encounters Rafiki, who says that Mufasa's spirit lives on in Simba, and he is visited by the ghost of Mufasa in the night sky, who tells him he must take his rightful place as king. Realizing he can no longer run from his past, Simba decides to return home. Too much for Timon's horror, Nala explains that Simba had run off to challenge Scar, and that they need their help. Hurt that Simba left them, Timon unsuccessfully tries to persuade Pumbaa to stay, but Pumbaa follows after Simba and Nala. Timon indulges in the jungle's luxuries by himself, but loneliness starts to overcome him. Rafiki appears again and helps Timon realize that his true Hakuna Matata is with the ones he loves, prompting Timon to reunite with Pumbaa. As Scar taunts Simba, who confronts him, over his role in Mufasa's death and backs him to the edge of the rock, where he reveals to Simba that he murdered Mufasa. Enraged, Simba pins Scar to the ground and forces him to reveal the truth to the rest of the pride. As Timon and Pumbaa run into Ma and Max, who came looking for him, Timon proposes that they all help Simba by getting rid of the hyenas. Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Sarabi, Zazu, Rafiki, and the other lionesses fend off the hyenas, alongside Ma and Max, who are directed to construct a series of tunnels beneath the hyenas. When the tunnels are finished, Max knocks down the sticks, breaking the ground under the hyenas. However, the last few get stuck, prompting Timon to dive underground and break them himself. The cave-in commences, and the hyenas are ejected through the tunnels and Timon pulls himself out to reunite with his family and Pumbaa. Scar, attempting to escape, begs for mercy and attempts to blame the hyenas for his actions, but Simba spares his life and orders him to leave the Pride Lands forever. Scar suddenly attacks his nephew, but Simba manages to toss him from the top of Pride Rock. Scar survives the fall, but then gets eaten by his former henchmen of hyenas, because Shenzi overheard him betray them to Simba. With his enemies gone, Simba takes over the kingship as the rains begin to fall, restoring life to the land; Timon, Pumbaa and Simba take Ma, Max, and the entire meerkat colony to live in predator-free environment to complete his "Hakuna Matata"; and Nala gives birth to a newborn cub, which is presented to the assembled animals. Rafiki paints an emblem of the cub on the trunk of his tree, but Mufasa's spirit ruffles the painting, making him discover another cub that's living in rogues known as the "Outlands" named Kovu. A few weeks later, Kiara becomes annoyed with her father's overprotective parenting and enters the Outlands, where she meets Kovu. When he retaliates to Kiara's playing, his mother Zira confronts Simba. She reminds Simba of how he exiled her and the other Outsiders, and reveals that Scar selected Kovu to be his successor despite not being his biological father. After returning to the Pride Lands, Simba lectures Kiara about the danger posed by the Outsiders and reminds her they are part of each other. As Zira returns to the Outlands, she realizes of using Kovu's friendship with Kiara to seek revenge on Simba. Kion, the second-born cub of Simba and Nala, discovers that he has the ability to channel the Roar of the Elders, giving him fierce power. At the instructions of Simba and Rafiki, Kion forms a team called the Lion Guard against tradition and chooses his non-lion friends Bunga the honey badger, Ono the egret, Beshte the hippopotamus, and Fuli the cheetah to populate it. Simba scolds him for not taking his new responsibilities seriously, but when they save Kiara from a herd of stampeding gazelle and defeat a hyena clan led by Janja and Mzingo the vulture, Simba realizes that Kion has protected the Pride Lands and is indeed ready to lead his new Lion Guard. Kion winds up in the Outlands after falling in a river, and meets Jasiri, a teenage female hyena, who guides him to Flat Ridge Rock to regroup with the rest of the Lion Guard and explains how she and her clan respect the Circle of Life. Nile crocodile Makuu wins a Mashidano duel against Pua and becomes the local leader of the float and invades hippo territory, ensuing chaos for the Pride Lands. Due to a misunderstanding with Rafiki about the wisdom of honey badger's following Bunga averting a flood, the animals of the Pride Lands begin to think that Bunga is the wisest animal there is. Simba leaves Kiara in charge of the Pride Lands while he and Nala go to Kilio Valley to attend a funeral for an old elephant friend and leader named Amanifu, and Janja decides to take advantage of Kiara's inexperience and comes up with a plan to take over the Pride Lands. Ono temporarily loses his vision in his left eye when he gets dirt in it. When Janja overhears the news from Mzingo and the vultures, he plans to take advantage of this by trapping the Lion Guard between two rockslides in a narrow ravine with help from his minions Cheezi and Chungu. Kion and his friends rescue a scheming jackal pup named Dogo during the holiday of Kuptana, but they soon discover that he is in a whole family of jackals and the matriarch, Reirei, and her husband Goigoi, manage to fool the Lion Guard into letting them stay. The Lion Guard feels as though that Fuli has no family and invite her to join their individual activities, oblivious to the fact that she enjoys being alone. On the way, Bunga tells the story of how he met Timon and Pumbaa and found "utamu" grubs. An elephant named Mtoto looks up to Beshte as his hero and soon sees him in action when both of them are attacked by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. Tamaa, who is a drongo bird, uses his talent to imitate the voice of any animal to gain food from others, which annoys the Lion Guard for false alarms. Bunga believes that Rafiki's paintings can predict the future. Under the suggestion of Simba, the Lion Guard leads a herd of zebras led by Muhimu and a herd of gazelles led by Swala to a new grazing ground located at the edge of the Pride Lands in Mbali Fields. Being trapped in a large sinkhole, Simba and Bunga being raised by Timon and Pumbaa is something that they have in common. Beshte makes friends with a timid okapi named Ajabu, who has traveled to the Pride Lands to get away from Makucha the leopard. The Lion Guard travel to bring back a pack of aardwolves after Kion accidentally uses the Roar. The Lion Guard discovers that a friendly leopard named Badili needs to stand up to his bully Mapigano and reclaim his territory. After a failed attack on a wildebeest herd, Janja kicks Cheezi and Chungu out of the Outlands and promotes members Nne and Tano to be his new seconds-in-command. Fuli takes back a baby baboon to his mother on Mapango Cliffs. Rafiki tells a story about a terrifying beast called the "Zimwi". Kion doesn't believe that such a creature exists, but when Mtoto and his friends claim to have seen it, the Guard searches the Pride Lands to find out the truth. Soon, even Kion has to admit that the Zimwi may really exist. Jasiri asks for Kion's help in dealing with a pride of lions, who are keeping her clan away from their watering hole. They encounter the Outsider lions, Zira, Kovu, his sister Vitani, and older brother Nuka; Zira tries to get Kion to join her side by stating that she knows about more about the Roar than he does; and Rafiki informs Kion's friends of who the Outsider lions are. Kion uses the Roar in anger when Janja's clan attack Nala. As a result, he worries of never using the Roar again. Meanwhile, Makuu and his float of crocodiles take advantage of the opportunity and take over the Flood Plains, but is stopped by Kion after getting advice from Mufasa and Nala. The Lion Guard encounter two mountain gorilla princes named Majinuni and Hafifu, who have a message for Simba on behalf of their father Sokwe, King of the Theluji mountains. However, the gorilla brothers have forgotten the message. On their way of sending them back home, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, and Beshte experience snow for the first time. Nala takes Kion and Kiara on a special trip to find Udugu. With Kion away, Simba leads the Lion Guard to help both an ostrich flock led by Mbuni and Swala's gazelle herd. Nala reveals that Udugu is not a place, but a word that means "kinship" or the bond between siblings, and Simba learns that the Lion Guard works best not when they do exactly what he does but doing what they each do best. When a legendary eagle named Hadithi comes to the Pride Lands, Ono discovers that his hero is not what he seems when it turned out that he made up some of his adventures. When Beshte's father Basi gets injured by a frightened young rhino Beshte must step up and make "hippo lanes". Meanwhile, Kion, Bunga, Ono, and Fuli lead a herd of stubborn sable antelope led by Bupu to higher ground. Ono acts as a replacement for a white rhinoceros named Kifaru as his red-billed tickbird Mwenzi to guide him to Tamasha. The rest of the Lion Guard track down the tickbird and convince him to work out his differences with Kifaru. Muhimu asks Bunga to watch over her son Hamu while she takes some time to relax. Before long, other animals ask Bunga to watch their kids from Reirei and her family. Simba gathers key leaders of the Pride Lands' different animal communities for the Savannah Summit in order to make arrangements for the upcoming dry season. Eventually, Kion realizes that Makuu wants to change from his trouble-making ways in order to become a better leader for his float and the Pride Lands. When the Traveling Baboon Show led by Uroho arrives in the Pride Lands from an unknown land to perform their show, they end up stealing the other animals' food. After chasing the baboons to the Outlands, the Lion Guard has to come to their rescue when they are cornered by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. Ono becomes the protector of the egg that belongs to the hamerkop Kulinda when a harrier hawk named Mpishi leaves her hunting territory and comes to the Pride Lands to look for new food to try. When the egg hatches, Ono and the Lion Guard must keep the hamerkop chick safe from Mpishi, who teams up with Mzingo's second-in-command Mwoga. With the egg saved, Kulinda considers Ono to be part of her family, due to him taking good care of her baby, and names her Ona, in honor of Ono. As the dry season begins, Ma Tembo works to find a new water source, and Rafiki takes in a young mandrill named Makini as an apprentice. While fed up with always getting trampled and disturbed when the Lion Guard is near, Ushari inadvertently finds out that Kion talks to the spirit of Mufasa. When ambushed by Janja's clan, Ushari forms an alliance with them, and they conspire to find a way to summon the spirit of Scar. While overhearing Rafiki, Ushari learns that the evil lions of the past appear in fire, and once they are summoned by the Roar of the Elders, a bakora staff can be used to talk to them. With this knowledge, Janja's clan steals Makini's bakora staff and kidnap Kiara to lure Kion and the Guard to the Outlands, with the intent on tricking Kion to Roar with enough power to make the hyenas' volcano erupt in flames. After the Guard manages to save Kiara, Janja taunts Kion until he Roars in anger and unknowingly summons Scar when the volcano erupts. Ushari and the hyenas are then able to speak with Scar's spirit in the volcano after dropping the bakora staff into it. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard and Kiara return to the Pride Lands safely, and Ma Tembo finds the new water source, but are unaware that Scar has returned. Voice cast The Lion King Reborn features most of the voice cast reprising their roles from the original films and television series. As Alfre Woodard returns to voice Sarabi from the 2019 remake, Sarah Paulson replaces the late Zoe Leader as Sarafina; Leader voiced the character back in 1994 before her death from cancer on March 3rd, 2015. Before that, she served as Paulson's "Sarafina consultant" just in time during pre-production. Jeffrey Tambor replaces John O'Hurley as the voice of Hadithi the legendary eagle from The Lion Guard. * Matthew Broderick as Simba An east African lion, son of Mufasa and Sarabi, who is the crown prince of the Pride Lands. Simba later becomes Nala's mate, and Kiara and Kion's overprotective father. Simba serves as the film's main protagonist. Mark Henn, Ruben A. Aquino, Bob Baxter, Ian Harrowell and Christian Larocque respectively served as the supervising animators for young and adult Simba. ** Jonathan Taylor Thomas as young Simba. Evan Saucedo and Jason Weaver provided the cub's singing voice, while Connor Funk provided his growls, although Funk was uncredited. * Nathan Lane as Timon A comedic meerkat and son of his Ma and Pa, who becomes Pumbaa's best friend and one of Simba's adoptive parents. Though somewhat selfish, arrogant, and withdrawn, Timon shows courageous loyalty towards his friends. Timon also becomes Bunga's adoptive uncle. Timon serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Due to Lane's scheduling conflict with upcoming performances in two-part play Angels in America, Kevin Schon, who voiced the character in The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa, provided the rest of Timon's dialogues and singing voice during the film's further songs after the "Digga Tunnah / That's All I Need" reprise, credited as his "Timon consultant", alongside director Rob Minkoff. Michael Surrey, Bob Baxter and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Timon. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa A naïve, but hearten common warthog, who becomes Timon's "bestest best friend" and one of Simba's adoptive parents. Though slow-witted, Pumbaa is very empathetic and willing to trust and befriend anyone. He is also claustrophobic and passes gas in crowds. Pumbaa also becomes Bunga's other adoptive uncle. Pumbaa serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Director Allers and Leslie Hedger, who voiced the character in Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure, both served as Sabella's "Pumbaa consultants". Tony Bancroft, Bob Baxter and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Pumbaa. * Gabrielle Union as Nala A lioness, who is Simba's best friend and later his future love-interest. Nala serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. While Union sung in "Hakuna Matata", Heather Headley, who previously portrayed Nala in the 1997 Broadway performance of The Lion King, provided Nala's singing voice in songs like "The Madness of King Scar", "Shadowland", and "Can You Feel the Love Tonight". Aaron Blaise, Anthony de Rosa, Ian Harrowell and Christian Larocque respectively served as the supervising animators for young and adult Nala. ** Niketa Calame-Harris as young Nala. Laura Williams provided the cub's singing voice. * James Earl Jones as Mufasa Simba's father, King of the Pride Lands as the film begins. Since his death after being killed into a wildebeest stampede orchestrated by Scar, Mufasa lives on as a spirit that gives his grandson Kion advice on how to get through any tough plight. Mufasa serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Tony Fucile and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Mufasa. * Eden Riegel as Kiara A lioness cub, the daughter of Simba and Nala and Kion's older sister, who grows up to become future Queen of the Pride Lands. Kiara serves as one of the film's secondary protagonists. Lianne Hughes and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Kiara. ** Michelle Horn as infant Kiara. Charity Sanoy provided her singing voice, while Ashley Edner provided her growls, although Edner was uncredited. * Jason Marsden as Kovu A lion cub living in the Outlands, who is Zira's son, Nuka and Vitani's younger brother, and the chosen successor of Scar to become King of the Pride Lands instead of Simba. Kovu serves as the film's main anti-deuteragonist. Andrew Collins and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Kovu. ** Ryan O'Donohue as infant Kovu * Nika Futterman as Zira The leader of the Outsiders, Scar's most loyal follower and the mother of Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. Zira serves as the film's secondary antagonist. Kevin Peaty and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Zira. * Jeremy Irons as Scar Mufasa's treacherous younger brother, Simba's uncle and Kiara and Kion's granduncle, who overtakes the throne and seeks to take the mantle of king. Scar was also once the leader of a Lion Guard, but the power went to his head and he began to believe that he should be king instead of Mufasa. He lost the Roar after he used it to destroy his fellow Lion Guard members when they refused to help him overthrow Mufasa. Scar serves as the film's main antagonist. John Vickery, who previously portrayed as Scar in The Lion King Broadway performance, provided the character's singing voice in songs like "Be Prepared" and "The Madness of King Scar". Andreas Deja and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Scar. * Max Charles as Kion An anti-heroic lion cub, who is Simba and Nala's son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard as well as its fiercest member. As leader of the Lion Guard, Kion possesses an intensely powerful ability known as the Roar of the Elders bestowed by the great lions of the past. Kion serves as one of the film's secondary protagonists. Christian Larocque and José Zelaya served as the supervising animators for Kion. * Khary Payton as: ** Rafiki A wise mandrill, who teaches Timon Hakuna Matata, as well as giving him faith in himself to do what he dreams of doing. Rafiki also serves as shaman of the lion king to present newborn cubs of the King and Queen to the animals of the Pride Lands, and is a Royal Mjuzi. Rafiki serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. For this film, Rafiki also narrates the film's prologue. Lebo M. provided Rafiki's singing voice in "Rafiki Huomboleza", "He Lives in You" and "Beware the Zimwi". In early drafts of the film, Robert Guillaume was originally set to reprise his role as Rafiki from the previous The Lion King films as well as The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. However, he died on October 24th, 2017, and his representative confirmed that he had not recorded any lines for the film since his retirement in 2014.https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_Reborn?oldid=959836 Bob Baxter, James Baxter, Alexs Stadermann and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Rafiki. ** Muhangus A grumpy and irritable aardvark with short temper, who is Muhanga's mate. * Rowan Atkinson as Zazu A red-billed hornbill, who serves as the lion king's majordomo and advisor (or "Mufasa's little stooge", as Shenzi calls him). Zazu serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Ellen Woodbury and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Zazu. * Jim Cummings as Ed An unhinged hysterical hyena, who laughs a lot and is part of Scar's henchmen. Ed serves as one of the film's secondary antagonists. Kevin Cahoon, who portrayed Ed in the 1997 Broadway performance, provided the character's communicating vocals in "Chow Down" and "The Madness of King Scar" after Cummings blew his voice during "Be Prepared". Bob Baxter, Alex Kupershmidt and David Burgess served as the supervising animators for Ed. * Diamond White as Fuli An east African cheetah, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, the only female member, Kion's friend and second-in-command. She also dislikes baboons and getting wet. Fuli serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Christian Larocque and José Zelaya served as the supervising animators for Fuli. * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri A spunky, but friendly teenage spotted hyena living in the Outlands, who is the leader of her clan and allies with Kion. Unlike Janja's clan, she and her clan respect the Circle of Life and mostly scavenge for food. Jasiri serves as a minor anti-villain. Christian Larocque and José Zelaya served as the supervising animators for Jasiri. * Dusan Brown as Beshte A happy-go-lucky and enthusiastic hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. Beshte serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Christian Larocque and José Zelaya served as the supervising animators for Beshte. * Joshua Rush as Bunga A dimwitted Kenyan honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. Bunga serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Christian Larocque and José Zelaya served as the supervising animators for Bunga. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono A nerdy, but brainy cattle egret, who is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. Ono serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Christian Larocque and José Zelaya served as the supervising animators for Ono. * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi The sassy and short-tempered female leader of her clan of hyenas. Her full name "Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena" is revealed by Timon as he proposes to her. Shenzi serves as one of the film's secondary antagonists. Tracy Nicole Chapman, who portrayed Shenzi in the 1997 Broadway performance, provided the character's singing voice in "Chow Down" and "The Madness of King Scar" after Goldberg blew her voice during "Be Prepared". Bob Baxter, Alex Kupershmidt and David Burgess served as the supervising animators for Shenzi. * Andy Dick as Nuka Zira's son, Vitani and Kovu's older brother and the oldest male of Zira's family. Nuka serves as one of the film's secondary antagonists. Ian Harrowell and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Nuka. * Lacey Chabert as Vitani Zira's aggressive and spunky daughter, and Nuka and Kovu's sister. Vitani serves as one of the film's secondary antagonists. Crysta Macalush provided the cub's singing voice. Kevin Peaty and Christian Larocque both served as the supervising animators for Vitani. * Sarah Hyland as Tiifu A lioness cub friend of Kiara and the youngest member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat more sensible than her constant companion Zuri. Tiifu serves as one of the film's secondary tritagonists. Christian Larocque and José Zelaya served as the supervising animators for Tiifu. * Landry Bender as Makini A excitable young mandrill, who trains to become Rafiki's apprentice and a Royal Mjuzi. Makini serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Christian Larocque and José Zelaya served as the supervising animators for Makini. * Cheech Marin as Banzai An aggressive and hot-headed Mexican-accent hyena prone to complaining and acting on impulse, who is a member of Scar's trio. Banzai serves as one of the film's secondary antagonists. Stanley Wayne Mathis, who portrayed Banzai in the 1997 Broadway performance, provided the character's singing voice in "Chow Down" and "The Madness of King Scar" after Marin blew his voice during "Be Prepared". Bob Baxter, Alex Kupershmidt and David Burgess served as the supervising animators for Banzai. * Julie Kavner as Timon's Ma Timon's caring mother, Uncle Max's sister-in-law, and Pa's mate. She is overly protective and attached to her son, often trying to get him accepted among the colony, but never succeeding. According to Timon, when asked by Kion how he knows about the Zimwi, he claims that her cousin's friend knew an ox that was eaten by the Zimwi. Timon's Ma serves as a minor tritagonist. Lianne Hughes served as the supervising animator for Timon's Ma. * Jerry Stiller as Uncle Max Timon's paranoid, eccentric, but deep down kind-hearted uncle and Ma's brother-in-law. He initially doubts Timon's ability, but warms up to him at the film's climax. Uncle Max serves as a minor tritagonist. Lianne Hughes served as the supervising animator for Max. * Jack McBrayer as Badili A friendly cream-colored African leopard from Mirihi Forest in the Back Lands, who was driven out of his territory by his bully Mapigano. The Lion Guard trained him to have enough courage to drive off Mapigano. * Russi Taylor as: ** Muhanga An aardvark, who is Muhangus' wife. ** Mbuni A cheerful common ostrich, who is the leader of her flock. * Alfre Woodard as Sarabi Mufasa's devoted mate, Simba's mother, and the leader of the lioness hunting party. She is also the paternal grandmother of Kiara and Kion, and former Queen of Pride Rock. Sarabi serves as the film's tritagonist. Woodard reprises his role from the original 2019 live-action/CGI remake of the 1994 animated film. Russ Edmonds served as the supervising animator for Sarabi. * Kevin Schon as Chungu An unintelligent hyena with a slightly heavier build than the other hyenas, who is the other of Janja's right-hand henchmen. * Christian Slater as Ushari An Egyptian cobra, who often conflicted with Bunga and would get disturbed whenever the Lion Guard are near him. * Madison Pettis as Zuri Another lioness cub friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat vain and hates getting dirty. * Andrew Kishino as Janja A cunning and ruthless hyena, who is the leader of the clan. He hates Jasiri for respecting the Circle of Life and for being all nice and kind, unlike other hyenas. According to one news article, Janja was originally going to be son of Shenzi, Banzai and Ed as seen in "Bitesized" by Kitchiki on DeviantArt.https://www.deviantart.com/kitchiki/art/Bitesized-587760614 * Vargus Mason as Cheezi An excitable hyena, who is the other of Janja's right-hand henchmen. * Phil LaMarr as: ** Goigoi A greedy and dimwitted jackal, who is Reirei's mate. ** Shingo A Masai giraffe, who is part of Twiga's herd. * Ana Gasteyer as Reieri A clever and manipulative black-backed jackal, who is the matriarch of the pack. She is also the mother of Dogo and Kijana, and the mate of Goigoi. * Dan Howell as Majinuni A juvenile mountain gorilla prince and son of King Sokwe, who is Hafifu's brother. He came to the Pride Lands to deliver a message to Simba. * Phil Lester as Hafifu A juvenile gorilla prince and son of King Sokwe, who is Majinuni's brother. He came to the Pride Lands to deliver a message to Simba. * Blair Underwood as Makuu A Nile crocodile, who is the leader of his float after he defeated Pua in a "mashindano" (a fight for dominance in which the winner becomes the new leader of the float and the loser has to leave). He and his float antagonized the Lion Guard and caused trouble before he works to become a better leader for his float and the Pride Lands. * Michael Dorn as Bupu A stubborn sable antelope, who is the leader of the herd and values polite behavior. * Lynette DuPree as Ma Tembo An African bush elephant with a broken right tusk, who is the leader of the herd and the daughter of the late Aminifu, an old friend of Simba's, who was also the former leader of the elephants and died early in the film. * Alex Cartañá as Twiga A giraffe, who is the leader of the herd. Cartañá also performed lead vocals in songs "Trail To Hope" and "Our Kupatana Community". * Virginia Watson as Vuruga Vuruga An African buffalo, who is the leader of her herd. Kiara once presided over their Royal Buffalo Wallow. * John Rhys-Davies as Sokwe An adult gorilla and friend of Simba, who is the leader of the troop. Sokwe is also Majinuni and Hafifu's father and King of the Theluji Mountains. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Basi A hippopotamus, who is Beshte's father and leader of his pod. * Maurice LaMarche as Kifaru A stubborn, but poor-sighted white rhinoceros. * Cam Clarke as Mwoga A foolish and clumsy white-backed vulture, who is a member of Mzingo's parliament. * Jonny Rees as Mzingo A calculative vulture, who is the leader of his parliament. He sometimes serves as Janja's spy and scout. * Justin Felbinger as Mtoto A young elephant calf, who is part of Ma Tembo's herd. He also looks up to Beshte as his personal hero. Natalie Coughlin, who voiced the character in The Lion Guard episode "Bunga the Wise", served as Coughlin's "Mtoto consultant". * Maisie Klompus as Madoa A hyena, who is Jasiri's sister and is part of her clan. * Dee Bradley Baker as Tano A devious and sloping but smart hyena. * Ron Funches as Ajabu A timid okapi, who makes friends with Beshte. Ajabu has traveled to the Pride Lands in order to get away from Makucha the leopard. * Steve Blum as Makucha A leopard from the Back Lands, who tracked Ajabu to the Pride Lands since okapis are rare creatures. * Jorge Diaz as Mapigano A leopard, who bullied Badili upon invading his territory in Mirihi Forest in the Back Lands. * Kari Wahlgren as: ** Muhimu A plains zebra, who is the leader of the herd. In the UK release, Emma Bunton voices her instead. ** Young Rhino A young black rhinoceros. * Charlie Adler as Mjomba A grumpy and impatient striped aardwolf, who is the leader of the pack. * Sinbad as Uroho A comedic yellow baboon from an unknown land, who is the leader of the Traveling Baboon Show. * C. J. Byrnes as Tamaa A fork-tailed drongo, who can imitate the voice of any animal. * Meghan Strange as Laini A galago, who is the leader of her group in Ndefu Grove. * Nick Watt as Zito An impatient and grouchy elephant, who is part of Ma Tembo's herd. * Tunisia Hardison as Swala A Thomson's gazelle, who is the leader of her herd. She is also a friend of Muhimu. * Rhys Darby as Mwenzi A red-billed oxpecker, who is Kifaru's tickbird and best friend. As Mwenzi frequently jumps to conclusions in dangerous situations, he thinks clearly in order to escape and risks his own safety to help Kifaru in danger and eat the ticks for him. * Marieve Herington as Ogopa A bright and bubbly aardwolf. * Ogie Banks as Haya A nervous and shy aardwolf. * Jacob Guenther as: ** Dogo A jackal pup, who is Reirei and Goigoi's son. He has blue eyes compared to the other pups, who have brown eyes. ** Shauku A young banded mongoose pup. Shauku is also a best friend of Mtoto. * Amber Hood as Kijana A jackal pup, who is Reirei and Goigoi's daughter and Dogo's sister. * Carla Hall as Mpishi An African harrier-hawk, who leaves her hunting grounds from an unknown land and travels to the Pride Lands looking for a rare meal. * Lyons Luke Mathias as: ** Kwato A young zebra foal. Kwato is also a best friend of Mtoto. ** Hamu A young zebra foal, who is Muhimu's son. * McKenna Grace as Kambuni A young ostrich chick, who is a friend of Mtoto. * Jacquez Swanigan as Gumba A young baboon, who is part of Big Baboon's troop. Gumba is also a friend of Mtoto. * Gerald Rivers as Pua The former leader of the crocodile float. He was challenged by Makuu to a mashindano, and upon being defeated by Makuu, he left the float. Later, Pua refuses, telling Kion that sometimes you have to accept that you have been beaten, even if you don't like it. Additionally, Amy Sedaris returns as an unspecified elephant shrew from the 2019 live-action/CGI remake. Sarah Paulson voices Nala's mother Sarafina, replacing the late Zoe Leader, who was a director of communications for the Feature Animation division for the Walt Disney Company and voiced the character back in 1994. Jeffrey Tambor replaces John O'Hurley as the voice of Hadithi, a legendary eagle and Ono's hero from The Lion Guard. Several Lion Guard cast members reprise their voice roles: writer Elise Allen returns as the voice of Kulinda, a hamerkop, who leaves her egg in Ono's nest, while she builds a new nest that is safe from predators; the show's director Howy Parkins as Mbeya, an old black rhinoceros, who is the leader of his crash; and the show's songwriter Beau Black as Nne, a sly and stout but smart hyena. The show's developer and creator Ford Riley replaces Dee Bradley Baker as the voice of Big Baboon. Jason Rudofsky, Erica Luttrell, Ivy Bishop, Crimson Hart, Fiona Hart, and S. Scott Bullock reprise their voice cameos from several Lion King spin-offs: Flinchy, a member on Timon's colony; Boboka, an antelope, who is part of Bupu's herd; Juhudi, a young giraffe and Twiga's daughter; Tunu, a young hyena cub and brother of Wema; Fiona Hart as Wema, a young hyena cub and sister of Tunu; and Fred, a maniacal meerkat, who is an old friend of Timon. Tress MacNeille was set to reprise her voice role as Tatiana, the princess of Timon's meerkat colony from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa, although this scene didn't make the theatrical cut of the film. Gary Rydstrom, Kate Finan, and Mark Kondracki served for sound effects on the other safari animals', with Frank Welker and Rodger Bumpass credited as "Vocal Consultants". Production Development :"Since June 1994, our original film was a huge success as we thought like, "If we're gonna do another movie, we gotta get ready now," and we started to come up with a extended version of TLK. It would also include its sequel ''Simba's Pride and it's midquel Hakuna Matata for a point-of-view with Timon and Pumbaa, not just having to storytell Simba. After a few months on figuring out, this film will soon be released onto YouTube for fans loving my favorite choice of well-known actors, including Tony Award winner Matthew Broderick, Black Reel Award winner Gabrielle Union, Golden Globe Award winner Alfre Woodard, Laurence Olivier Award winner Nathan Lane, Daytime Emmy Award winner Ernie Sabella, and Drama League Award winner Jeremy Irons, as well as co-starring James Earl Jones, Eden Riegel, Max Charles, Joshua Rush, Diamond White, Nika Futterman, Jason Marsden, Andy Dick, Lacey Chabert, Rowan Atkinson and Khary Payton. For fans liking the films and the Lion Guard, they will adore this upcoming ultimate film of the year: The Lion King Reborn."'' :―Rob Minkoff Shortly after the success of the 2016 live-action remake of The Jungle Book, the film's director Jon Favreau announced there would a special edition director's cut version of the 1994 film. It was originally planned to be released in summer of 2017, known as The Lion King: The Special Edition Cut. Favreau, Rob Minkoff, Don Hahn and Ford Riley came on board to tie the original films and television series together on a computer program known as Movie Maker, later Filmora. However, in April 2018, the film's title would then be changed to The Lion King: The King Has Returned with the Lion Guard confirmed. On May, the film's title was changed again to its title The Lion King: Return of the King. On June 14th, the title was once changed again to its official title The Lion King Reborn. On July 5th, they stated that the film would be "darker" and more "serious" yet "down to Earth" in tone than from previous The Lion King adaptations. Animation took place at Walt Disney Animation Studios. The film includes The Lion King, its sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, its midquel/prequel The Lion King 1½, as well as episodes of The Lion Guard from season 1 and 2, including "Return of the Roar", "Never Judge A Hyena By Its Spots", "The Rise of Makuu", "Bunga the Wise", "Can't Wait to be Queen", "Eye of the Beholder", "The Kupatana Celebration", "Fuli's New Family", "The Search for Utamu", "Follow That Hippo!", "The Call of the Drongo", "Paintings and Predictions", "The Mbali Fields Migration", "Bunga and the King", "The Imaginary Okapi", "Too Many Termites", "The Trouble with Galagos", "Janja's New Crew", "Baboons!", "Beware the Zimwi", "Lions of the Outlands", "Never Roar Again", "The Lost Gorillas", "The Trail to Udugu", "Ono's Idol", "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes", "Ono the Tickbird", "Babysitter Bunga", "The Savannah Summit", "The Traveling Baboon Show", "Ono and the Egg", and "The Rise of Scar". The film is most likely based on Tailikuu1's recreation of The Lion King on Kingdom Hearts Forums Fanfiction as a novelization.https://forums.khinsider.com/fanfiction/209901-lion-king-novelization.html Co-producers for the film include Riley, Jeannine Roussel, Sandra Beerenbrock, Laurel Betts, George A. Mendoza, Ilaine Navea, and Julie Vieillemaringe. Co-directors include Bradley Raymond, Darrell Rooney, Rob LaDuca, TLG directors Howy Parkins and Tom Derosier, and Jill Culton, who previously directed Sony's 2006 animated film Open Season alongside Allers. Karen Gilchrist, Sarah McArthur, Thomas Schumacher, Tom C. Peitzman, Jon Favreau, Jeffrey Silver, DreamWorks CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg, Walt Disney Animation Studios' current chief creative officer Jennifer Lee, former chief officer John Lasseter all served as the film's executive producers. TLG developers Ford Riley and Howy Parkins served as co-executive producers. Casting The film's casting was mostly done by Sarah Halley Finn. In mid-February 2018, Matthew Broderick, Ernie Sabella, Jeremy Irons, Nathan Lane, Rowan Atkinson, Jim Cummings, James Earl Jones, Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin, Jason Marsden, Andy Dick, Lacey Chabert, Julie Kavner Jerry Stiller and were all cast to reprise their roles as Simba, Pumbaa, Scar, Timon, Zazu, Ed, Mufasa, Shenzi, Banzai, Kovu, Nuka, Vitani, Timon's Ma and Uncle Max from the previous films. With Sony's permission, some of Snowbell's lines from Columbia Pictures' Stuart Little and Stuart Little 2 were substituted with Timon's as both of those roles in films were voiced by Lane. Later in March, Andrew Kishino was announced to reprise his role as Janja from The Lion Guard. In April, Sarah Hyland, Kevin Schon, Madison Pettis and Vargus Mason were cast to reprise their roles as Tiifu, Chungu, Zuri and Cheezi from the television series also. In May, TLG stars Max Charles, Landry Bender, Maia Mitchell, Joshua Rush, Diamond White, Dusan Brown and Atticus Shaffer were scheduled to voice Kion, Makini, Jasiri, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono once again for this film. Minkoff described Charles' role as Kion like a brief cameo. Earlier in February, it was announced that Moira Kelly was Minkoff's top choice for the role of Nala and that the director and studio would be willing to do whatever it took to accommodate her busy schedule. Later on June 14th, her role was unconfirmed in an official announcement, and Gabrielle Union came in to voice the character, which also confirmed that Khary Payton, Eden Riegel and Nika Futterman would all play the roles of Rafiki, Kiara and Zira. Other stars Sarah Paulson and Jeffrey Tambor will be the voices of Sarafina and Hadithi while archive recordings of Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Michelle Horn, Ryan O'Donohue and Niketa Calame-Harris as young Simba, young Kiara, young Kovu and young Nala will be included respectively. In mid-October, Alfre Woodard was announced to be the voice of Sarabi, returning from her time on the 2019 live-action/CGI remake. Minkoff auditioned Natalie Coughlin to voice Mtoto before casting Justin Felbinger. In November 2018, Amy Sedaris was announced as having been cast in a role created for the film, also returning from the 2019 remake as an elephant shrew. In earlier development, archive recordings of Payton, Joseph Williams, Cam Clarke, Jason Raize, Sally Dworsky, Geoff Hoyle, and Samuel E. Wright were all included to preform as Rafiki, Simba, Nala, Zazu and Mufasa's singing voices before Lebo, Broderick, Headley, Atkinson and Jones re-dubbed their singing lines due to Wright's retirement since 2008 and Raize's death in 2004. Schon, Coughlin, Dee Bradley Baker, Leslie Hedger, Robert Guillaume, Gary Anthony Williams, Rob Lowe, Moira Kelly, Suzanne Pleshette, Zoe Leader and John O'Hurley served as Lane, Felbinger, Riley, Sabella, Payton, Jones, Broderick, Union, Futterman, Paulson and Tambor's "consultants" for all their characters. Production Production on the film commenced in the summer of 2017 in Los Angeles, California, using "a lot of virtual-reality tools" per Visual Effects Supervisor Rob Legato. Legato, Favreau and Riley confirmed that the film is expected to last at least 5-7 hours long as they are expected to term out several lines and scenes from the merchandise to make it as short as possible. Post-production The film dedicates to the memories of actress Suzanne Pleshette and actor Robert Guillaume, the original voices of Zira and Rafiki, who both died in January 19th, 2008 and October 24, 2017 respectively; this also dedicates and marks one of the final credits for film editor Mark Livolsi, who died in September 23, 2018. Production companies Columbia Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios and Disney Junior, even Quintana, YouTuber Chris Ruizhttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDfJjjnmJV_yHZVO2TNK-fA, best known for animating the 2019 trailerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pf-Ui5uHaXM, ABC journalist Dan Harris, who had been broadcasting the premiere of The Lion Guardhttps://abcnews.go.com/Nightline/video/lion-guard-scenes-simbas-saga-36281504, Alexys Gabrielle, who watched the 1994 film with Ernie Sabella on an episode of Oh My Disney!https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FEW6GgsJ34A, and Angela Bassett, Ving Rhames and Sterling K. Brown, who were auditioned as Sarabi, Pua and Timon's Pa, were some of the film's special thanks during post-production. Music On November 1, 2017, it was announced that Hans Zimmer would return to score the film, having previously scored the 1994 animated version. On November 28, 2017, it was reported that Elton John had signed onto the project to rework his musical compositions from the original film before his retirement. Later in June 2018, it was revealed that fifty-seven songs from previous Lion King films and The Lion Guard would be included in the film: "Digga Tunnah", "That's All I Need (Meerkat Rhapsody)", "Circle of Life", "I Just Can't Wait to be King", "Be Prepared", "Hakuna Matata", "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", "Busa", "Hawaiian War Chant", "He Lives in You", "We Are One", "My Lullaby", "A Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri)", "Zuka Zama", "Tonight We Strike", "Kion's Lament", "We're the Same (Sisi ni Sawa)", "Please Don't Make a Stink", "Bunga the Wise", "Duties of the King", "Outta the Way", "Our Kupatana Community", "Jackal Style", "My Own Way", "Utamu", "All Hail the Vultures", "Hero Inside", "Bird of a Thousand Voices", "Panic and Run", "Trail To Hope", "Life in the Pride Lands", "We'll Make You a Meal", "Find Your Roar", "Beware of the Zimwi", "Lions Over All", "Stand Up, Stand Out", "Kuishi Ni Kucheka", "Running with the King", "Hadithi the Hero", "Hippo Lanes", "Tickbirds and Rhinos", "Teke Ruka Teleza", "Welcome to the Summit (Everyone is Welcome)", "The Traveling Baboon Show", "A Real Meal", "Fujo", "The Path of Honor", "Bring Back a Legend", "Today is my Way", and an extended version of "Baboons!" alongside a remastered version of "Timon's Traveling Theme" from The Lion King 1½. It was reported that the film would include five songs from the Broadway version, which are "Chow Down", "Endless Night", "The Morning Report", "The Madness of King Scar" and "Shadowland". Release The Lion King Reborn was originally going to be released in August 2017. One year later, the directors confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in June 15th, 2019 in honor to celebrate the 1994 film's 25th anniversary. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of The Lion King Reborn and The Lion King Annihilation In May 2018, Matthew Broderick and his philanthropic organization Random Act Funding partnered with Omaze to initiate a contest to benefit the organization. A randomly chosen winner from those that donated would receive a Lion King set visit. A life-sized statue of Scar, created by Legacy Effects, was on display at D23 Expo 2018, alongside statues of "Army of Scar": Janja, Reirei, Ushari, and Mzingo. Additionally, Hahn, Minkoff, Broderick, Irons, Dick, Chabert, Bender, Mitchell, Rush, Sabella, Atkinson, Lane, Cummings, Marsden, Payton, Jones, and Riegel appeared at D23 Expo 2018 to present a clip highlighting the 80 years of Disney films, along with footage from The Lion King Reborn. The footage, which was screened exclusively for the panel, received strong audience reaction, with fans "literally on their feet and jumping as the footage played". Julia Alexander of Polygon commented, "to say that there was quite a bit happening in the trailer would be one heck of an understatement." She was excited that the film would deliver on the character interactions in one film and that The Lion King Reborn "finally feels like Disney has made the movie it always wanted to—and the one we've always wanted to see. For nearly ten years we dreamt of this reality and to see it play across a massive screen... it was impossible to not feel emotional." CinemaBlend's Eric Eisenberg said the footage left him "literally shaking", with the film looking "like it could be one of the most epic blockbusters ever created by mankind", concluding "the hype the film most definitely feels very, very real". Haleigh Foutch for Collider said, "It looks dark and dramatic, and utterly epic. It's clear Disney is trying to do something different here... to pay off a decade's worth of narrative and world-building. While it's impossible to tell from two minutes work of footage, it certainly looks like that gamble paid off." The D23 footage was also shown at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con International. On September 3rd, the first short sneak peak was released.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rpbclpkV08 On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on November 2nd, the time where similar Disney film The Nutcracker and the Four Realms is set to be in IMAX theaters. However, it was pushed back to be released on November 21st due to some production coming further ahead. But then, on October 9th, it was pushed back again to be released on December 19th. However, two days later, it was confirmed to be released in 2019 to celebrate the franchise's 25th anniversary and to do some additional changes for the final cut. On September 20th, Minkoff has confirmed that there was a delay of supporting characters from The Lion Guard, to which they are confirmed to be in the film's sequel and had their scenes taken out. On October 10th, the directors announced that an animation trailer involving Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Ono, Beshte, Jasiri, Makini, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu, Mufasa, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu and Scar will be released on October 12th and that the second sneak peak will be released sometime. On November 1st, the second sneak peek was released featuring the voice of Rafiki talking about the family tree of the Lion King.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaVvF3bb44Q On November 13th, Minkoff and Favreau have confirmed the first teaser trailer's release date, which is set at the end of that month after three weeks. This day also marked Broderick, Union, Jones, Lane, Sabella, Payton, White, Goldberg, Chabert, Atkinson, Woodard, Rush and Charles' final time of recording their characters' lines. However, shortly after the release of the trailer for the 2019 remakehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CbLXeGSDxg, that teaser was delayed and has been confirmed to premiere based on the 2019 trailer. On December 6th, Favreau and Minkoff confirmed that the official teaser trailer will be released on December 25th alongside a video involving Simba, Bunga, Timon and Pumbaa's reaction of the teaser on the next day. Rating The Lion King Reborn was originally going to be rated G by the MPAA, and it would have been the first family-friendly title with a G rating in a long time. However, the film was later re-rated PG due to a serious yet deeper tone and mild crude humor, including Pumbaa and Bunga's flatulence problems in the plot. Novelization * Main article: The Lion King: Crucible A canon novel named The Lion King: Crucible will be released soon. Future Sequel A direct sequel entitled The Lion King Annihilation is scheduled for release on 2020 with Matthew Broderick, Gabrielle Union, and Max Charles reprising their voice roles as Simba, Nala and Kion respectively and Renée Elise Goldsberry joining the cast. Spin-off There is a spin-off television series titled Over the Pride Lands Wall. This retells an Emmy Award winning miniseries, set in the world of The Lion King. Attraction The Lion King: The 5D Extreme Attraction is an upcoming dark ride at Disneyland Park. Gag Reel * Main article: Gag reels of The Lion King Reborn and The Lion King Annihilation Trivia *Some of the characters have roles that are similar to the characters from Marvel films Venom, Black Panther and Avengers: Infinity War **Simba's role is similar to T'Challa / Black Panther's **Scar's role is similar to Thanos's **Nala's role is similar to Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow's **Kiara's role is similar to Nakia's **Kovu's role is similar to Peter Parker / Spider-Man's **Zira's role is similar to Erik Stevens / Killmonger's **Timon's role is similar to Doctor Stephen Strange's **Pumbaa's role is similar to Wong's **Rafiki's role is similar to Zuri's **Fuli's role is similar to Gamora's **Jasiri's role is similar to Nebula's **Shenzi's role is similar to Loki's **Nuka's role is similar to Vision's **Vitani's role is similar to Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch's **Zazu's role is similar to Sam Wilson / Falcon's **Makuu's role is similar to M'Baku's **Banzai's role is similar to Heimdall's **Tiifu's role is similar to Okoye's **Ed's role is similar to Eddie Brock / Venom's **Makini's role is similar to Mantis's **Bunga's role is similar to Drax the Destroyer's **Ono's role is similar to Groot's **Beshte's role is similar to Rocket's **Ma's role is similar to Pepper Potts's **Uncle Max's role is similar to Taneleer Tivan / The Collector's **Sarabi's role is similar to Queen Ramonda's **Kion's role is similar to Peter Quill / Star-Lord's **Zuri's role is similar to Shuri's **Pa / Fearless Buzz's role is similar to N'Jobu's **The Army of Scar's roles are similar to Black Order's Videos Sneak Peeks To be fixed File:The_Lion_King_Reborn_-_YouTube_Sneak_Peak_Trailer_(2018) Differences * During the wildebeest stampede, not just only having Simba be involved, but Timon and Pumbaa also occur in this event. Hashtags * thelionkinghasreturned * thelionkingreborn